fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Supra MK IV
Parts and Performance The 1995 Toyota Supra featured in the film featured a twin-turbocharged 2,997 cc (2.997 L; 182.9 cu in) Toyota 2JZ-GTE I6 capable of producing 330 bhp and 315 lb.ft backed by a 6 speed V16x manual transmission. After heavy modification it produced 544 bhp @ 6800 revolutions per minute. Parts added to the car, including it's body kit and all performance upgrades are as Engine/Performance: Turbonetic controller, Greddy Power Pulleys, Greddy Oil Cooler Kit, Greddy TurbTimer, Greddy Boost, EGT, Oil Pressure and Water Temp gauges, Greddy Airinx Intake, Greddy steering wheel-mounted boost remote control device, Greddy Cam Gears, APEXi Blowoff valve, HKS Vein Pressure Converter,HKS Graphic Control Computer, HKS Injector Pulse Mo11 lb. Billet Flywheel, Powerhouse Racing ported/pol♙ (The toyota supra on,thn sway bars, CuscFront strut tower bar, Energy Suspension urethane bushings all around Interior: Stitchcraft Viper blue suede upholstery, Sparco “Pista” Racing seats (15 lbs.), custom matching fabric w/harness holes, Carbon-fiber dashtrim by Trimmasters, AutMeter 5” Monster Tach, AutoMeter “NOS ON” and “LOW OIL” warning lights, G-Tech PrAccelerometer, MFS Custom built roll cage, chromed, SparcoSteering Wheel, SparcoHarnesses, In Car Electronics: Clarion VRX8271 in dash TV/CD Changer controller, remote controlled, Clarion VMA6481 6” wide screen 2nd TV monitor in passenger airbag, Clarion VMA9181 5.5” 3rd TV monitor in trunk area, Clarion DSP9300 Digital Sound Processor, parametric EQ/Surround sound, Clarion CDC 635 CD Changer, Clarion SRS 1691 6 1” separates, Image Dynamics 6” separates, 2 Image Dynamics 12” woofers, 2 Phaze AudiTD1500 Tube Driver amplifiers, 1 Phaze AudiTD475 Tube Driver amplifier, Custom built electric-blue neon tubes for sound system back-lighting, Minolta 6450 VHS-C Camcorder, System design Performance Statistics The Fast And The Furious The 1995 Toyota Supra was Brian's second car in The Fast and the Furious. He had his Eclipse destroyed and he needed to give Dom a ten second car. When he first brings it in it's just a old rusted Supra that he got from a junk yard, but they spent about $15,000-$20,000 on restoring it. In reality, they actually spent over $100,000 on upgrading it. When they're done the car is so fast is able to smoke a Ferrari in a street race. Towards the end of the movie Brian and Mia use the Supra to rescue Vince from the semi-truck in the desert. Brian later uses the Supra to chase down Tran's brothers when they do a drive by on Jesse. He chases them through the suburbs of Los Angeles. Brian shoots other one of his brothers in the back causing him to total his killing him. He tells someone in a car to call 911 and meets up with Dom at a red light. Dom tells Brian how he used to drag there during high school and when the light turns green he's going for it. They both rev their engines and when the light turned green they step on the gas, using the rail road track down the road as a finish line. They both hear the train coming and step on it, Right as the train passes they dodge it with only a few feet between them and the train. Just as everything is calm a semi-truck comes out of a corner causing Dom to not to crash into it. It sends his Dodge Charger flying in the air, and it comes down with a thud. the car flips a few times before it stops. Brian then gets out of the car and runs to Dom. He helps Dom out of the car and he only has a few cuts and an injured arm. They hear sirens in the distance. Brian looks at Dom with pity. He then gives him the keys to his Supra and says that he owes him a ten second car. Dom shakes his head and drives off into the distance as Brian watches him and then walks off. In the short film "Turbo-Charged Prelude," it is implied that Dom had abandoned the Supra, when Brian is in Texas diner and sees the newspaper headline "Vehicle Found Abandoned". Also, in the first films post-credits scene, Dom is shown driving a Chevrolet Chevelle SS. 2 Fast 2 Furious Slap Jack drove a Toyota Supra in the race hosted by Tej. He appears to be ahead of Brian when he uses nitrous. When they get to the bridge Jack uses the nitrous to jump the bridge but lands hard on the other side causing his tires to be destroyed and he crashes into a Pepsi billboard. He manages to get out of the car with a minor injury to his back. The car is seen again when Jack participates in the scramble at Tej's warehouse allowing Brian and Roman to escape the police Fast & Furious A Supra is seen on the tunnel run which Letty was involved in. Fast Five A black Supra with a twin turbo engine appears on the Rio racing scene and becomes part of the team's collection eventually. This car however is crashed by Rico Santos whilst practicing in the warehouse.Category:CarsCategory:Tuners Category:Exploded cars